The present invention relates to the field of food products with high dietary fiber content. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of granola bars with high dietary fiber content.
The term "dietary fiber" has been defined as the indigenous components of plant materials in the diet which are resistant to digestion by enzymes produced by humans. Stated another way, dietary fiber is the sum of all polysaccharides and lignin that are not digested by the secretions of the human digestive tract. It is noted that, although the term "fiber" generally refers to filamentous, stringy materials, "dietary fiber" is often gelatinous or mucilaginous in character.
In recent years, the physiological benefits of adequate levels of dietary fiber in the diet have become more and more evident. Such benefits include the normalization of the bowel function and reduction of the occurrence of certain colonic diseases. Increased dietary fiber intake has been used in the treatment for diabetes, hypoglycemia, hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridmedia. Dietary fiber has also been used as a control for metabolic rates to help prevent obesity.
In view of these benefits, health authorities have recommended a daily consumption of 20-35 grams of dietary fiber. Survey results have shown, however, that the average American consumes only 11.1 to 13.3 g of dietary fiber a day. It has been further recommended that the dietary fiber which is ingested should comprise about 70 percent insoluble fiber and about 30 percent soluble fiber. Common types of soluble dietary fiber include gum arabic, gum ghatti, guar gum, psyllium, carrageenans, xanthan, tragacanth, karaya, locust bean gum, agar, and alginates.
Various food products, such as breads and breakfast cereals, have been modified in order to include a greater dietary fiber content. In addition, consumers have looked to snack and convenience foods to provide increased fiber in their diet.
Granola bars have enjoyed a reputation as a healthy snack with a high fiber content. Unfortunately however, analysis of granola bars currently available in the market has shown that the fiber content is typically less than 5 percent by weight of the granola bar. Thus the typical 28 g. granola bar provides less than about 1 g. of fiber.
One factor working against the inclusion of a high level of dietary fiber in a granola bar is that adding too much supplemental dietary fiber to the granola bar formulation can have a negative impact on the texture and mouthfeel of the granola bar. For example, many of the common sources of dietary fiber are available only in a powdered form. It has been found that adding too much dry, powdered material to a granola bar formulation can result in a granola bar that has a dry and powdery mouthfeel. In other words, the addition of powdered supplemental dietary fiber interferes with the natural texture and mouthfeel otherwise associated with the granola ingredients such as rolled oats, chopped nuts, crisped rice, coconut, and the like. Such a texture and mouthfeel problem is particularly disadvantageous in view of the trend toward soft and chewy granola bars.